Some Days
by jitterwhack
Summary: Theres Those Days and then theres Some Days. Some days you feel lazy. Some days you need laughs. Some days- agh! It's chapters of Those Days never seen before it ended. More humor, more references, same characters, and the things you'd expect and not expect if that makes sense. Now with references to more writers. Beware fanfic writers - you might be mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Nope! It's an actual sort of sequel to Those Days. It's still Those Days, but it's Some Days. Still have some hilarity, pop culture references to something, and possible mentions if other fanfic writers, stories, series, and memes.**

 **Chapter 1:** Internet

Ruby was no stranger to the internet. She was in the generation that was there when the first Dust-tube video got out. It was also the first place she ever got to watch anime before other people learnt how to make their own sites.

But when she found out she was an internet sensation along with her friends? That was crazy!

Who would think that she, Ruby Rose, would be popular on the internet? There was so many cosplays of her and figurines made in her image she didn't know why she didn't have any of those stuff. Rushing to the cafeteria where her friends were, she slammed a hand on their table.

"Guys! We're famous!" She wave her scroll in the air to her friends.

"You're just realizing that now, Rubes?" Yang asked her baby sister. "We've been in so much trouble fighting the White Fang and Torchwick it's no surprise we'd be famous."

"I'm pretty sure infamous is the word you're looking for since we cause more destruction." Weiss scoffed from her seat.

"I mean we're internet famous!" Ruby amended her words. Sliding the scroll to them, she swiped her hand to show pictures. "See?"

Glancing at the scroll, it was Ren's eyes that bugged out and swiped for the item. "Grimm Eater became a large hit?!"

"Easy Ren." Nora was quick to his side when her childhood friend started to hyperventilate. Taking the scroll out of his hands, she gave it to her leader.

"Wow, Beacon really spread the movie out." The blonde leader said impressed. He gasped in shock when he found figurines of them. "They even have 1/16 size model figurines of us!"

"I know!" Ruby squealed in excitement as she zipped to his side. "I want them so badly now. I _need_ to collect them to complete my life!"

Yang along with the others were whooping at the hype of being an internet sensation. They were even giggling at all the people trying to cosplay as them. The only ones not feeling the hype was Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss.

"What's the matter with you guys?" The brawler asked the three. "This is awesome! We're like the celebrity teams of Beacon now."

"Yang, check it out." The little reaper came to her sister's side with scroll in hand. "DeviousDraw made a ton of fanart on us!"

Yang whistled at the drawings made of her and her friends. There were good illustrations of The Garden Unit, some cool comic strips she thought were funny, and a nice picture of Jaune and Blake on the motorcycle. There were a few OCs inside, but the brawler ignored them. As for the bad drawings that looked not so well made, she made a note to bleach her brain of it. She could still see them when she blinked.

"Should you tell them, or me?" Pyrrha asked Weiss while Blake shook her head.

"I may as well make this quick." The heiress sighed, getting up from her seat. Clapping to get their attention, she was getting irritated when no one would listen.

"SHUT IT!" Blake shouted over them. Turning to Weiss, she received a quiet thank you. "Go ahead, Weiss."

"Being an internet sensation isn't a good thing guys." She told the group sternly. "You all might have forgotten, but the internet is a very dangerous place nowadays."

"Whaaaat?" Ruby said in disbelief. "What you talkin' about? The internet is really, really great!"

"For porn." Blake added, getting her leader to gasp. "There's a vast collection, _for porn._ There's always some new sites _for porn._ People are logged in day and night _for porn._ And they never stop."

"It's true Ruby." Pyrrha defended the cat faunus. "You all might be seeing the nice side of the fandoms now, but below them way _way_ at the bottom is a darker side."

Ren got what the champion was getting at and pulled his scroll out to do his own searching.

"Imagine the kinds of fans that just want to hate on us just for the sake of hating." Weiss looked Ruby dead in the eye. "They'll say our movie had some flaws, they'll rant on characters, our acting, the effects. Everything."

"B-but we did everything great in the movie and won an award." Ruby said meekly.

"The internet doesn't care, Ruby." The heiress said the hard truth. "It just. Doesn't. Care."

"What is this?" Ren said in slight anger. He was glaring at his scroll like it offended him. "There's someone, no a lot of people, saying that they're me! They're taking credit for my work!"

Scrolling through more stuff, the ninja stopped on something that caught his eye. Ren dropped his scroll and pushed it away from him in disgust. When Jaune picked it up, he looked revolted by the sight he was seeing.

"What is this?!" The blonde said in anger. "Who would draw such a thing?!"

It was a drawing of Jaune and Sun making out under a waterfall naked with the monkey faunus tugging on Jaune's red scarf. When Blake gingerly took it out of his hands and scrolled down more, she along with the rest of the girls saw more images of yaoi and yuri.

"That's kinda hot." Yang muttered, looking at a picture of Blake and Pyrrha having a threesome with Jaune.

"This is horrible!" Ruby said when she caught a drawing of her being raped by Jaune. There was also another shot of her being glazed on the face while she was asleep. "Why would people do something like this to us?"

"It's one of the rules of the internet." Pyrrha said in disgust with arms crossed. "If it exists, there must be porn of it."

"Whoever did this must be a sick pedophile." Yang growled at the pictures of her little sister. "They do realize we're like under eighteen, right?"

"I just went to 8-kun." Jaune said revolted. "It gets even worse."

"How?!" The brawler said in anger. Looking at the screen on Jaune's scroll, she fainted. No words could describe what she saw.

"We have to do something about this." Ruby grasped her head. "They can't do this to us. It's… It's like we've become sex objects to others."

"These guys aren't even accurate with those drawings." Nora piped in. "They got the whole anatomy of us wrong. Who could possibly fight with a chest that big or a penis that huge?"

"Not what we're focusing on, Nora!" The little reaper exclaimed. Turning to Weiss, she was a whimpering mess. "Can we sue the internet for doing this to us?"

Weiss shook her head while Pyrrha sighed at the memory of trying to do the same before.

"We can't exactly sue the whole internet." The heiress said. "These artists drew us, but they didn't give away their names. We have no clue who to sue or what we can get from them."

"You mean besides our dignity and an apology?" Blake said with arms crossed.

Closing their scrolls and stewing in what they found out, the group was sad how their fame turned on them. Maybe they would have found some joy in it, but this was not with their consent. Plus it was creepy seeing pictures of them porking and having weird faces.

Then Pyrrha had an idea.

"Guys." She said with her gears turning. "Remember that one lady online that was teaching Mistrali? She was blonde and wore a blue jacket."

"I think. Her name was Helen Cook or something, right?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Helen Fryer." The redhead corrected. "She went through the same thing and managed to get the dirty art to stop slowly. Obviously she couldn't get rid of the ones already online, but she managed to stop any more from being made."

"How'd she do it?" Yang asked intrigued.

"She threatened to stop teaching." Pyrrha said with a smirk. "It was so heartfelt that she got some of the artists to feel guilty and open their eyes of how they abuse the freedom of the internet."

"Let's do it, then!" Yang and Nora pumped their fists.

"We can make this a podcast that goes live on Dust-tube. All we need is an account." Blake added, ready to put it all to a stop.

"I think Sun has one." Jaune said, ready to call others. "Coco too."

"No. I'll make one." Ren said with steel in his tone. "These fakers and haters and whoever think they can spit on my hard work and claim it's theirs? I don't think so."

When he got up, the others huddled together to give him space. Ren never got angry that much, and seeing him mad was unsettling. It was always the quiet ones.

"Be in our dorm in twenty minutes." He told the seven. "Bring team CFVY along with Sun and Neptune. This is a whole cast podcast."

Nodding, the group went to do their thing.

 **JNPR Dorm**

When the others got to the dorm, it was to a room where the beds were pushed far to the walls and chairs were placed in front of a camera. Stepping in, the group took a seat and waited for Neptune to finish setting up the live feed.

"Are we good to go?" Yang asked, all business.

"All good. We're recording now." The bluenette gave the thumbs up. Carefully making his way around the camera he found his seat next to Sun.

"Hey there folks!" Ruby waved at the camera. "We're the cast for Grimm Eater. You know me! Ruby Rose, The Rose. The final piece to be placed on the coffin."

"Fox. Lightning, the rain transformed." The blind fighter of CFVY waved lazily.

"I'm Yatsuhashi. I'm the Storm." The man said as he hunched to be in the camera's view.

"Coco. The Rain. Message from the skies." The leader of CFVY gave a two finger salute.

"Hello. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead introduced herself. "I played The Life."

"You all know me. Weiss Schnee, The Snow." Weiss said with arms crossed and a stern frown as she looked at the camera.

"I'm Jaune Arc and everyone remembers Blake." Jaune introduced him and the cat faunus. Blake gave a half wave and nothing else. "We were the soldier and spy in the movie."

"Don't forget us, man." Sun thumbed his chest and nodding to Neptune. "Switch Shot Kongou and Neptune the scientist."

"Sup all." The bluenette winked.

"NORA! Paramedic with Velvet next to me." The ginger said with Velvet under her arm. The bunny faunus was giving a shy wave.

"Don't go forgetting me." Yang said with chest puffed out. "All of you should remember the big bad Yang. Who's afraid of a little fire?"

"And I'm Ren. The REAL Lie Ren." Ren glared at the camera and whoever was watching.

CFVY along with Sun and Neptune were wondering what was up with the ninja. They knew he was mad, but not this mad.

"Moments ago, my friends and I found out our movie spread out to a lot of people outside of school." The ninja said. "Ruby was the one that found out we became an internet sensation hit, and she showed us we had a fanbase."

"I loved the figurines." The little leader piped in. "Can someone comment later where I can order? I want a full set."

"Ruby, focus." Weiss elbowed her leader.

"As I was saying, she found out we had a fanbase." Ren continued. "Later on we found out some of you weren't content with just the movie. Some of you decided to claim you were me and spill out things that weren't true about the movie. Some of you said you could've made something better, which I dare you to prove. Some of you even commented our movie was a fail. But most of all-"

"Who're the sickos making porno of us?" Yang got to the point. "Seriously guys, my sister is still fifteen! It's legal in Mistral, but not here in Vale. So cut it out. We didn't make the movie just so you could turn us into a sex object."

"And not just the girls too." Sun added his two cents. "What's with the naked drawings of me and Jaune?"

"You guys are using our likeness to gain profit without our consent." Weiss stated the legal issue. "Worse, it's pornographic of images of us instead of fictional characters."

"Ok guys, I think the audience gets it." Ren said, trying to get back to him. "All of us worked hard for this movie. The whole group here did it all. We just wanted to win a competition and entertain others. But not how the people on the internet drew us."

"That's why any other sequel or prequel to Grimm Eater will be cancelled." The ninja finished. Sitting down, he had one last thing to say. "Congratulation internet. You disbanded a group. I hope you're proud."

Getting up, Neptune cut the feed and turned off the camera.

"Whoa." The intellectual said, looking at how many views and comments were exploding. "I think we made an online war."

"How many views are we getting?" Sun asked. Peeking over his friend's shoulder, his eyes bugged out. "It hasn't even been ten minutes yet and we have five thousand views!"

"It might be inaccurate." Neptune said in shock. "My connection isn't strong since it's an old model."

"Weiss, what does your scroll say on the number of views?" Yatsuhashi asked, knowing Weiss had the newest scroll model.

Taking her scroll out and finding the video, Weiss copied Sun's reaction to the amount. "It's over nine thousand!"

"Check out the comment section." Jaune showed his scroll to Pyrrha and Ren. "There are trolls saying we're acting like babies while others are shooting them down."

"We can't reach everybody." Pyrrha sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "The best we can do is settle for the majority and hope for the best."

Helping clean up the chairs, the group later would have a discussion whether to stick to their statement of not filming again or giving their fans one more chance. A lot of them weren't so bad, but respecting them as people and not sex symbols was something they had to get across.

 **Two days later**

"Guys!" Ren busted into the cafeteria with sweat on his face like he ran there. As he marched to the cafeteria table, he was gasping for air and was holding out his scroll. "M-message. I got a personal message."

Looking at the message on his phone, the others were surprised on who it was.

Koriarni. The game and movie studio known for great stories and works. And messaged Ren!

"Dear Mr. Lie." Weiss read it out loud for them all. "We stumbled on your video yesterday and understand your concern. It would be a shame for you and your friends to stop because of your identities not being well protected. We have an offer for you and your cast to work for us and have your images licensed and protected."

"Group meeting again?" Nora asked the ninja and leader of the film cast. Seeing him still wheezing, she gave him a choice. "Cough once for yes, two times for no."

Ren coughed once before reaching up to take Jaune's cup of water.

After he recovered and the cast was rounded up, it was unanimously decided that they would work for Koriarni.

 **END**

 **AN: Some days just aren't funny. I know some of the references might be old, but I'm sure some of you might get them.**

 **Anyways, a lot of you all know I'm back. Don't expect me to do a Kojima and selfie with a mug that says it. I was browsing over some new stories and a few caught my eye.**

 **I might mention them in later chapters. Ok, bye!**

…

…

…

…

…

 **You're all still here? I said anyways and said some other stuff. Go on. …Are you waiting for a teaser for next chapter or something? This may as well be a oneshot thing like Old Days.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Oh, right! Next chapter will poke fun at Volume 4 and 5. Maybe some references to a movie or dance. Had a list of stuff for different chapters. Okay, for real this time. This is the end.**

 **Chikasha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fanfiction production. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP.)**

 **AN: Enjoy! Not much to say here.**

 **CHAPTER 2:** Fort Coming

The members of Team RWBY and JNPR were in the mess hall waiting for their leaders as they arrived from their extra leader's class. The day before, Ruby and Jaune had to record team attacks they planned in action and today was their graded results.

"Here they come guys." Yang alerted them to their leaders looking so glum. "Sup guys. The presentation didn't go good?"

"No." Ruby moped, sitting down with a plop next to Weiss.

"Impossible!" The heiress shook her head with arms folded. "I know we did well on that formation! How was it no good?"

The two leaders shared a look before changing their frowns into full grins.

"Because it went PERFECT!" The reaper shouted with a finger in the air. "Both of us got perfect scores for creativity and originality."

The little sister got a shoulder punch from Yang for pulling their legs like that.

"Our team got an extra mark thanks to Nora, here." Jaune patted the ginger on the shoulder. "Your enthusiasm was what really got their attention. Good job, Nora."

"Aww." The pink bomber blushed and waved a hand. "Thanks dad."

All noise in the mess hall ceased after that. All eyes were now on Nora and she felt it.

"Why is everyone staring?" She asked nervously.

"You just called Jaune dad." Yang smirked with a few holding back their snickers.

"What? I didn't call him _dad_." The ginger denied with a huff and a burning face. "I said thanks… for that. I said it so fast you guys thought I said dad."

She just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her right now. Maybe there was a better afterlife where she wouldn't meet them and remind her of this day.

"Nora, it's okay." Jaune tried to reassure her. "Leader's class told us some team members start looking to their team leaders with a familial authority. I'm glad you think of me as a father figure."

"I don't see you as a father figure. Hehe." She tried to convince everyone. "If anything, I see you as a bother figure. Since you keep bothering me now."

"Hey!" Yang stood up with hands on her hips. "Show your father some respect- ohmygod! I can't believe I said that."

Stepping away from the table, Yang ran out to wash her mouth. She just said the exact same words her uncle Qrow scolded her many times for when she was younger and rebellious. Close behind, Ruby was following to take a video of her older sister to send to their dad and uncle. She was planning to hashtag it karma and vindication.

"Just accept it." Cardin hollered a few tables away. "If I can accept I'm holding out for Miss Goodwitch, then you can stop denying you called Jauney-Boy daddy."

"Dad and daddy are two different things!" Nora slammed her hands on the table. After a few seconds she added "And I didn't call him dad!"

' _I'd call him daddy.'_ A certain cat faunus and champion thought with perverted thoughts.

"Why don't you guys jump on Cardin for having a crush on Miss Goodwitch? That sounds more fun than this!" The ginger bomber nearly whined.

"I think you'll be surprised that a lot of us are hot for Miss G!" A random male student shouted. A lot of other males and a few females agreed with him.

"I just like that cool strict exterior she gives." One of them stated. "She can look at me with those eyes any day~."

"Yeah. But any of you seen her with her hair down?" A fourth year joined. "I challenged her once during a detention and got it flowing. MMH! She is all good side."

"Oh yeah!" A student from Atlas pelvic thrusted. "I wanna have sexual relations with her!"

"Woah man, you need to chill!" A female student close to him scolded with a few smacking him over the head.

"I can't believe almost half the school wants to hook up with Miss Goodwitch." Weiss said astonished at how many people held a candle for their combat instructor. "How did our lunch turn into this?"

"Because Nora called Jaune dad." Ren reminded them all. Ignoring the glare burning a hole on the side of his head, he hid the smirk that tried to grow large on his face.

' _I'll get you for this later, Ren.'_ Nora swore revenge mentally.

"I DIDN'T CALL HIM DAD!" She shouted in frustration. Turning to her leader, she sighed and slumped back into her seat. "Can we move past this and talk about something else? I'll even listen to any ideas you have for team attack names and stuff."

Seeing the bubbly girl getting frustrated, Jaune thought it was time to give it a rest before she really snapped.

"Okay, Nora." He tried to calm her down. "We can go over some team tactics I thought of."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"Do you wanna do it over a game of catch outside later?" He made a final tease.

Pouting and averting her gaze, she sucked in a deep breath. "…Yes. I'd love to."

Getting up, the two left their friends in a mess hall with hormonal teens discussing the hotness of their combat instructor.

 **Hours Later**

Ren and Pyrrha were each doing their own thing in their dorm while Jaune and Nora were out. The ninja was looking over a script Sun wrote up for a western film about a cowboy that redeems himself following a boss losing his morals while Pyrrha was reading a book while giggling a bit at some scenes.

"We're back!" Nora exclaimed as she kicked the door open. She had a devil horn headband on and had hearts finger-painted on her cheeks. Close behind, Jaune walked in with tiger face paint on and blue cotton candy in one hand.

"Hey, Pyr. I got you some cotton candy." He greeted his partner.

"Thank you, Jaune." She smiled, taking the treat out of his hand. Strawberry tasted better, but blue was fine too.

"You guys had an eventful day." Ren commented. "How did catch turn into this?"

"During our game of catch, I realized something." Jaune told his team. "I rarely spend enough time with Nora."

While Nora was bouncing in excitement as Jaune continued to talk, Ren and Pyrrha waited for him to elaborate. "Ren, you and I hang out a lot going to cafes while throwing story ideas back and forth while I spend tons of time with Pyrrha working out. And we all have fun doing it, right?"

"It does make me look forward to some days." Ren admitted.

"I always enjoy our time together." Pyrrha agreed.

"But what do I do with Nora?" He said, placing a hand on Nora's shoulder. The ginger faked a frowny face with a puppy dog pout. "I rarely do anything with her besides that one time she made us do that nip-"

"Let's not talk about that!" Ren interrupted. He did not want to relive that time, nor would he want to do it ever again! He swears that he will never do nip syncing ever again!

"Right." His leader nodded. "So, I decided-"

"WE'RE GONNA SPEND THE WHOLE DAY TOMORROW TOGETHER!" Nora shouted, not able to wait anymore. "Jaune cleared his whole schedule to spending time with me."

"Technically I filed a request to further my relations and trust with one of my teammates." The blonde knight corrected. "Leader's class takes up nearly half of school time, so I requested that time to get to know Nora better. This gives me one day a week to have time for her."

"This is gonna be great!" Nora jumped in the air. "I finally get to have my own time with Jaune like you two!"

While Nora jumped around in excitement, Pyrrha pulled Jaune outside to talk with him.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Jaune?" She asked him with deep concern. "Nora's a huge ball of energy. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, getting her more concerned. "But if Ren can handle her, why can't I?"

' _Because Nora doesn't want to break her future man.'_ The champion wanted to say but held her tongue. "If you're sure."

"Relax, Pyr." He nudged her. "It's just one day."

Pyrrha never heard more famous last words. She'll be sure to carve it on his grave under 'Could've fathered Nikos babies.'

 **The next day**

"So what should we do today?" Nora asked her leader as they sat in their dorm.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jaune replied back.

Pausing in her thoughts, Nora wanted to do a lot of things but for some reason didn't feel like doing them all; mostly because it was hard to pick. Flopping on her back, she stared at the ceiling and hummed for a few seconds. "Dangit! I don't know."

Stumped, Jaune looked to Nora on the floor and then to their dorm room. Eyes darting around, he got a great idea.

"Wanna build a fort?"

Slowly rising up, Nora eyed Jaune and grasped his shoulders. Leaning in close, they were now looking eye to eye. "It's like you fished the best idea out of my head."

Grabbing their weapons and a ton of blankets and pillows they got to building.

 **Hours Later**

Ruby was bored without Jaune in leaders class. There was Cardin, Sun, and Coco but she was closer to Jaune than the other three and related more to him. Getting to his dorm, she was hoping to squeeze some time with him and Nora. Knocking on the door a few times, she waited to see if anyone was inside.

"Come in." Nora's muffled voice shouted.

Walking in, Ruby did a double take to seeing the most magnificent fort that laid in team JNPR's room. It took up three fourths of the whole place and had a magnificent entrance.

"Welcome to Valhalla." Nora greeted from her entrance. "A wonderful place where we eat, drink, and party all day." Ducking back in, Nora rummaged for something and popped back out with grape soda and brownies. "Want some snacks?"

"It's beautiful." The reaper wiped a tear. "Can I come in?"

Jaune's head popped out from one of the blankets before ducking back in to be next to Nora.

"I don't think we can though." He told his ginger teammate. "Valhalla was built for two people only."

"Right." Nora nodded, remembering how they made the place for only them.

Ruby was seeing the most beautiful thing ever and was not going to give up so easily. "Wait! What if I bring my own blankets so we can make it bigger?"

The two members of Valhalla shared a look before looking back to Ruby. With a single nod, Ruby zipped into her dorm and quickly came back in three seconds holding rope, blankets, pillows, and her scythe.

"Let's do this." She whispered dramatically.

"Hey Rubes, what's up with you taking all the blank- MEGAFORT!" Yang shouted, seeing Valhalla. "Please let me join."

"With Ruby's fort in here, the space won't be enough for four people in our room." Nora declined within reason.

"What if I make a fort in our room and connect it to here?" Yang argued with fingers crossed.

Nora and Jaune gasped as they imagined it. Stepping out of their fort, the two shared a look and shook hands with the two sisters.

"Let's build a world." Jaune smirked.

 **Half an hour later**

When Weiss was going back to her dorm room, she was not expecting to see a curtain connecting team RWBY's room to team JNPR's. Sliding it aside, she blinked seeing a colorful trail of pillows connecting to the two open rooms and a ton of blankets spread out to make tents.

"What is this?" She asked herself. She didn't need to answer when Ruby's head popped out from their room.

"Weiss! You're just in time for snacks in the forts." Her leader beamed with child like innocence.

"Forts? Really?" The heiress said with a raised brow. She could break it, but then she'd have to go through Ruby whining for hours.

Crawling in, she was a bit amazed of how intricate the whole thing was. There was even a skylight making the place have a sense of wonder. Shaking her head, she focused on why she wanted to come in.

"Ruby! I just want to go to my bed." She snapped at her partner.

Instead of being hurt or mad, Ruby nodded with some excitement. "Okay. I guess you want to go to your own fort instead. It's just over this turn."

"My own fort? What are you-" Following Ruby, Weiss stopped seeing the path to her own bed, or what she thought was her bed.

Her bed was supposed to be the bottom bunk, but it looked like it was now placed on the top bunk with sheets draping down like curtains to cover the inside.

"I had to use my sheets and mattress to make my fort in Valhalla, so I hope you don't mind that we moved you to top bunk." Ruby explained to her wide-eyed partner. "Yang and Nora thought it'd be fun to make the two beds like castles and I agree."

While Ruby continued to talk, Weiss wasn't listening as she slowly climbed up and laid in _her_ top bunk. With the curtains it was like the bed she had as a little girl. Only this time, she was in air.

"I love it." She whispered.

"That's great!" Ruby pulled Weiss back to reality. "That means you and Yang are neighbor castles."

"Neighbor castles?" Carefully sliding the sheets to peek to the other side, Weiss did see another fort made of yellow sheets. "Yang? Are you in there?"

The blonde brawler peeked her head out with a paper crown on her head.

"Who dareth call the dragon queen? Speaketh now, peasant." The busty brawler said in a fake posh accent.

"Peasant?!" The heiress huffed at the insult. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to?"

Yang blinked seeing Weiss arrived and was in her fort. "Ah. My apologies. I dids noteth know I was speaking to the Ice Queen. How fareth you in your fort?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and laid back down, closing her blinds. She could appreciate the play, but Yang's ye old grammar was poor that the wonder was ruined for her.

"Fort Queen crossing the rainbow bridge!" Nora shouted as she entered team RWBY's room.

Weiss peeked down to see Nora at the skylight wearing a pillow crown.

"Just in time for cookies and milk." Ruby greeted Nora. "What brings you here, Fort Queen?"

"Just telling you that the world expanded a few halls over to a bunch of rooms." Nora told the third fort member. "If you wanna get to the bathrooms, you need to cross Wolves Tavern and turn right at the Great Sword Monument."

Weiss' couldn't be held in her fort castle any longer hearing that the forts had expanded. Curiosity pulled her down to greet Nora next to Ruby.

"Ah. The Snow Queen came down from her high castle." Nora nodded to a fellow queen. "Good to see you've joined us."

"I'm just curious on what you meant that the forts expanded." The heiress said in a controlled tone. "Are you saying our rooms aren't the only places with forts?"

Nora laughed before patting Weiss on the shoulders. "Oh Weiss, you're such a kidder. Don't tell me Ruby didn't tell you about this."

"Weren't you listening when I explained about the fort map?" The short leader scolded her partner. "Each room is a different domain that can be visited with permission and the halls are open to all as the bridge and resting zones."

"I'm sorry for zoning out." Weiss rolled her eyes. "But what is the domains and is there a map I can use?"

Nora nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from her shirt. Unfolding it, she gave it to Weiss who scanned it over.

"Right now we are here in the Enchanted Forest." The ginger guided Weiss through the map. "Rainbow Bridge is a marker to show everyone the way either to here or Valhalla. Going further down, there's the Red Shield Inn – they do drinks and card games. Keep on going and you'll reach Chill Meadows. There's going to be a fork where going left takes you to Wolves Tavern and another fork at Great Sword Monument will take you to the Dark Ends and the bathroom."

"What's this red mark zone on the other end of the fork?" The ice queen pointed to a large red zone. The map was then crumpled as Nora growled at the mention of that zone.

"It's the worst place ever." The ginger snarled. "Look around you Weiss. Everything covered in sheets is our kingdom. But beyond that is another world that doesn't use sheets. And the ruler of that land is a lousy tyrant."

 **Elsewhere**

"You'll pay for your crimes against the Sheet Kingdoms in Hell, Port!" Jaune shouted over his pillow shields.

"My only regret was crop-dusting through there once instead of twice!" The portly professor shouted over his cardboard box castle wielding a cardboard axe. On the front read 'No Girls Allowed.'

Between the Sheet Kingdom and the Box Empire was a hallway littered with cardboard cut out swords, wet towels, and suction cup darts.

"Just wait until the queen's reinforcements get here." The knight waved a seal plushy as a sword. "You'll be choking on paper towels."

"I'm trembling in anticipation, Fort Knight." Peter laughed in mockery, readying to catapult a box of Styrofoam.

 **Back with Nora**

"So we're waging a war with Professor Port on that area. Once he's down, expansion should go a lot faster with him out of the way."

A large boom was then heard with sounds of things toppling over followed by the many cheers of people in their forts.

"Looks like Fort Port was conquered." Ruby clapped, crawling to a chest to grab some more sheets. "Let's see what lies beyond those boarders."

Before Ruby, Weiss, and Nora could get out of the Enchanted Forest, a chain of people were crawling in a sort of parade with their scrolls blasting music and lights.

"I don't remember okaying the marching band." Nora said miffed.

Shouldering past them, they saw Red Shield Inn spewing people out looking a bit drunk. Going further down and ignoring all the people asleep in the halls, they reached a fork in the halls. Then they were at the doors to the bathrooms.

"Nora, did you need to go?" Ruby asked from behind the Fort Queen.

"No. I think we just took a wrong turn." The ginger scratched her head.

Turning back and crawling through some more, they found Yatsuhashi's sword holding up a lot of the sheets and took the next turn. Doing another turn, they were back at the bathrooms again.

"What the heck?!" The ginger groaned. "You two stay here. I need to check something." Crawling fast, Nora took different turns and soon found herself back to Ruby and Weiss. "Did the map change?"

Ruby decided to take the lead and did some turns different from Nora. Along the way, they ran into some annoying moments of people partying too hard or paths being blocked by sleeping people and a potted plant of all things. After passing the Dark Ends, they found Jaune along with a few others swatting Port with plushies who was on the ground laughing.

"I surrender." The man laughed, getting up. "The Sheets Kingdom has bested Fort Port. I'll never fart in the forts again."

Letting him leave, the reinforcements left leaving Jaune to greet Nora, Ruby, and Weiss.

"Looks like we can expand more." He told Nora with a grin. When he saw her not smiling back, he knew something was up. "What's wrong Nora?"

"I think the forts gotten too big." The ginger admitted. "It was fun making it, but now it's gotten a bit out of control."

Peeking in, Jaune agreed that the place he and Nora thought of did deviate as the place grew. It started with Valhalla as a place for the two to hang out together, but then as it grew and they conquered they forgot to have fun.

"I think it's time to proceed with Ragnarok, don't you think?" He asked her.

Nodding, the two crawled their way back to Valhalla with Weiss and Ruby close behind. The two members of RWBY watched as the knight and Valkyrie took their respective weapons that held the sheets in their room. With a swift tug, all the ropes tied to them came undone and toppled along with the sheets. Outside, many whined and groaned at their forts falling.

"It had to be done." Jaune sighed, getting up and over his sheets.

"It was fun though." Nora admitted, rolling up her sheets. "I wonder what we'll do for next week."

As the two got to cleaning their room, Ruby and Weiss left to their room where Weiss and Yang's beds still had curtains. Since Ruby and Yang were responsible for their room, there were no tethers connected to Valhalla.

"Can I still keep the top bunk?" Weiss asked her leader politely.

"Since it's already up there. May as well." Ruby shrugged.

 **Later at night**

After everyone in the dorms involved with the mega fort cleaned up their sheets, those that were out could only pout in jealousy on missing the greatest hours of the day. Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren didn't want to admit it but they were very much jealous since making a fort meant you had a personal space no one could bother.

Waking up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, Ruby ran into Jaune, Coco, and Sun huddled in a corner whispering in a conversation.

"Hey guys. What're you up to?" The little reaper squeezed in to the huddle.

"Ruby!" Jaune nearly shouted in shock. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"We're lucky it was just her." Sun said in a hush tone. "I think she's cool to be a part of this."

"Part of what?" The youngest of the leaders asked.

"Rubes." Jaune began. "How'd you like to be a part of making a fort for just leaders. But instead of all leaders, it'll just be us four."

Ruby gasped at the implication. "You mean a hangout just for us four without our teammates busting in?"

Imagining it, Ruby saw herself having a place to hide away from her sister's puns and Weiss' nagging. She felt bad for Blake being left alone to it, but the cat faunus knew how to escape. Heck, she once left a clone that just stood and stared at them.

"I'm in!" She gave her thumbs up.

"Great." Coco winked. "We needed at least four leaders to make this work."

"Man, this is gonna rock!" Sun rubbed his hands in anticipation.

With that settled Ruby went to go do her business. Returning back to her dorm, she saw Weiss groaning on the floor face first. Judging from Blake and Yang's snickering, it was obvious the heiress forgot she had the top bunk and tried to step down expecting the floor.

"Do you wanna take the bottom bunk again?" The leader asked with concern and generosity.

"Yesh pwease." Weiss groaned on the floor.

 **END**

 **AN: I give you the conception of the RAWC Room!**

 **Kinda hard to write now while trying to ignore how the later seasons are. Not being a homophobe but I really thought RWBY was going to make the four girls a sisterhood. It's what I saw from seasons 1-3. Now the later seasons keep implying that Yang is hot for Blake and no one knows what Ruby and Weiss are doing but banners just keep on flying. And when did people start hating Arkos and just those two characters in general?**

 **If I was gonna make a yuri or yaoi, I wouldn't do something that messes with the idea of a sisterhood. Plus the idea of a sisterhood stepping in to help gives a lot of opportunities. Good example of a RWBY yuri fic in my opinion is The Wingman(Reese + Ruby.) I've gone back a few times to read it again. As for yaoi, sadly haven't found one that gave an impression. Outside RWBY, I do enjoy seeing Kevin and Holt from B99. (Have thought of seeing Ozpin and Ironwood acting out some of those scenes but can't decide who plays who. And who would be the subordinates?) BONED!**

 **Had this one idea for a yaoi fic was that Jaune finds out Neptune is secretly gay but afraid to admit it because he doesn't know how a lot of people especially his team will take it. He likes that SSSN are bros and hates the idea that him coming out will ruin it. Jaune attempts to help Neptune, and the bluenette finds out that the blonde has severe low self-esteem. The two become closer bros than SSSN and Neptune finds a boyfriend while Jaune gets the real confidence to ask girls out. (Just felt like these two could be seen to have those social problems based on character)**

 **I have other stories tackling social problems but I still need to hash them out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fanfiction production. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP.)**

 **AN: This was originally chapter 2, but I moved it to 3 to give some chronological order.**

 **CHAPTER 3: Raging Machines**

"You stupid! Mo-ther-eff-in! Piece-a! JUNK!"

That was the sound in the hallways people heard as they passed through the RAWC room. Yelling was usually the norm with the resident ragekong that lived in there, but that wasn't him doing the raging at the moment.

Coco Adel, resident cool girl and girlfriend to the ragekong was being held back by said boyfriend as she continued to try and fail to stomp on his laptop. Jaune was currently holding Sun's laptop protectively with Ruby trying to call anyone on her scroll. Sun wishes he could turn back time to ten minutes ago to stop this whole thing from happening.

 _ **Ten Minutes Ago**_

" _Hey sweetie, I'm running a bit late on my term paper." Coco told her man as she held a flashdrive in hand. "Think I can borrow your laptop to write it?"_

" _No prob, babe." Sun waved as he didn't turn away from playing his game._

 _A few seconds later, Coco was calling to him about a problem on his laptop. "Hun. I think something's up with your computer. It says I need to install a browser?"_

 _At that point, warning bells should've gone off in Sun's head, but he was too invested in trying to save the virtual princess to really listen._

" _Uh, yeah. Just do what you think, babe." He mumbled, not turning to look at her._

 _A few more minutes later, Coco was groaning and tapping her fingers on the touchpad testily. "Seriously, Sun. I think your computer might be busted."_

" _Yeah." The monkey faunus nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen._

 _Just as Coco was about to throw the laptop at the TV, Jaune and Ruby walked in with smoothies not sensing the growing danger._

" _Hey-o." Ruby greeted the couple in the room. "What's going on here?"_

" _Oh thank god you two are here." Coco huffed and waved for them to come to her. "I need some help and my boyfriend's being a jackass at the moment."_

" _What's up, Coco?" Jaune asked his upper classman._

" _I've been trying to finish my term paper, but this laptop is being an ass." Coco patted the tech in front of her. "It says I need to install a browser, but I don't know how to do that."_

 _Ruby and Jaune shared a look as they tried to get what she just said._

" _Install a browser." Ruby said slowly. "Coco, why do you need a browser to type your term paper?"_

" _See, I asked myself that question too because I didn't have to do that on the library computers or on Velvet's laptop either, but when I stuck my USB into this; that's when it popped up." The fashionista explained. "So now, I think I do need a browser to write my paper."_

" _Coco, you don't need a browser to type a paper." The little reaper told her. "Just find the file for your paper and type it out."_

" _That's the other thing." She told the two. "I also can't find my paper."_

 _At this point, Jaune and Ruby thought it was best to just see what Coco was looking at. When they saw the screen of Sun's computer, the two freshmen were gob-smacked at how infected the laptop was._

" _Good god!" The blonde knight gasped at all the pop ups and viruses. He thought Sun would know how to keep his computer clean since he worked in the police precinct but looks like he was wrong._

" _This thing is seriously infected!" Ruby grimaced as she took the laptop from Coco. "Some of these I haven't seen since I was in elementary."_

" _Was it like this when you turned it on?" Jaune asked, moving his finger on the trackpad to find documents._

" _No. I just told you guys, it popped up when I plugged my USB in." Coco reminded him._

 _The two shared a look once more before Ruby looked through the corrupted flashdrive. The little reaper cringed seeing tons of duplicates and more corrupted files. At first, the two thought it was all Sun's fault, but now they realized it was Coco's._

" _Coco, your flashdrive is full of viruses." She told the upperclassmen._

" _No it's not." She denied while pointing at a few things on the screen. "I've used it tons of times on the school computers and it's run the same. See? I always see the bikini lady always popping up on the screen. It's normal. Just like how the computer is also getting hot."_

 _It was dawning on ruby that Coco was one of those normie type of girls that had no clue how a TRUE proper computer was supposed to work. And poor Sun's laptop couldn't handle it all with his outdated and cheap antivirus._

" _Sun!" Ruby called to the monkey still playing games. "You gotta get over here."_

" _In a minute. I'm in the middle of a battle." The monkey faunus shushed her._

" _SUN! GET OVER HERE!" Jaune shouted, snapping Sun out of his zone._

 _Grumbling at having to get away from his gaming, he stomped to Jaune and Ruby with a pout. "What, man? I'm trying to save a princess in a castle."_

" _Your laptop's full of viruses." The knight answered with the same tone. The monkey's tail went limp hearing that news._

" _What?" Taking the laptop from Ruby, he made a short squeak seeing how infected it became. "Oh man, this is a company laptop full of the office's important files! How'd it get like this?"_

 _Ruby coughed while making quick glances to Coco while Jaune discretely pointed his thumb in the fashionista's direction._

" _Babe, what the hell did you do?" Sun whined to his girlfriend._

" _Nothing. All I did was put my USB in the flashdrive and then things started running normally." She told him. "All I wanna do is write my term paper, but your laptop won't let me."_

" _Put the USB into the- It's the other way around." Sun pinched his nose. Looking at the flashdrive folders, his expression mirrored Ruby's when he saw all the infected files. "Babe, your flashdrive is infected with tons of viruses."_

" _You guys keep saying that." She huffed, losing her patience. "So why don't we just get my paper out, then take out the "flashdrive" since it's infected? That'll fix the computer, right?"_

 _At this point, the RAW of the RAWC room weren't sure if Coco was just playing them or not. But judging by how defiant and so sure of herself she was, they knew she really meant it._

" _Let me just show you something." Sun told his girl. Finding her term paper, he highlighted it and double clicked to open it. When a window popped up saying the file was corrupted, he showed it to Coco. "See that?"_

" _Corrupted? What's it mean that my term paper is corrupted?" She asked, sweat starting to leak from nervousness. That paper was due tomorrow morning._

" _It means it can't be opened. Because it's been infected with a virus." Sun explained to his girlfriend. "I almost feel bad for this thing that shooting it would be a mercy kill."_

" _So what you're saying is that your laptop infected my term paper." The three could see that Coco's temper was starting to rise._

" _What? No. It's the other way around." Ruby corrected her._

" _I spent three weeks trying to get over forty pages on that!" The fashionista exploded, ignoring Ruby's words._

 _Grabbing the laptop, she raised it over her head to smash on the floor but Jaune was quick to take it out of her hands before it was thrown down. What happened became something close to a matador fight._

 _ **Present**_

"Weiss, please pick up." Ruby sobbed as she kept hearing the dial tone but still no one answering on the other end.

"Forget Weiss. Just get out of here and find anyone that can help." Sun pleaded as he held Coco down. It was a bit hard since she was strong enough to hold a compressed gatling gun in one hand as a purse.

Remembering that she did have her weapon in the room, Coco was tried to reach for the thing on one of the beanbag chairs but got tossed further away when her boyfriend saw she was reaching for it. Taking that chance while Coco's back was turned, Ruby and Jaune sprinted out with the infected laptop. Closing the door behind him, Jaune held the knob and stayed there with feet bracing himself.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Ruby hissed in a whisper.

"I gotta stay and hold the door in case she gets out." He told his fellow dorky leader. When she was about to argue, he didn't give her a chance to talk. "You know there's a chance she won't calm down. Ruby! Go find someone to fix that thing and get her paper back. And hurry!"

"I'll be back." Saluting him, Ruby used her semblance to sprint down the halls for the smart people she knew.

Turning back to the door, Jaune could hear the faunus boyfriend inside trying to sooth his pissed girlfriend.

"Okay. Coco baby. I can admit part of this is my fault." Sun's voice was muffled from the behind the door. "I'm guilty of not helping you the first time you called. If I can do that, can you admit the virus is your fault?"

What happened next was the sounds of a scuffle with tons of grunting and – moaning? The knight was starting to feel uncomfortable being behind the door now, but after a loud smack sound was heard and the next sound was something heavy falling on the floor, he narrowed his eyes wondering what Sun did.

"C-clever girl." Sun gasped out of breath.

Hearing some gears shifting and a whirring sound, Jaune's eyes widened knowing it was Coco's gun. Sliding away from the door, he narrowly dodged getting mowed down as the RAWC room's door was now swiss cheese. When a fashionable boot kicked it down, Jaune didn't even bother to tackle her as Coco Adel stomped out with gun in hand. She looked back inside to her boyfriend and gave a thumbs up.

"Hasta-la-vista, baby." She said to him.

As she marched on to find the laptop to destroy, Jaune peeked into the room and saw Sun with hair shirt even messier and disheveled.

"Don't judge me!" The monkey faunus pouted on the ground when he caught the knight's disapproving look. Biting a finger and posing like a violated anime girl, Sun stared off somewhere else with eyes shining. "I'm weak to her hot kisses."

Jaune wasn't really judging him. He was just focusing on the hickey marks Coco left on Sun's neck and chest.

 **With Ruby**

"Need to find someone." Ruby chanted as she ran through the halls.

Getting to the mess hall, Ruby saw Ren, Nora, Neptune, and Penny sitting at a table having a conversation.

"So do you think you'd be comfortable playing the role once you're feeling good, Penny?" Ren asked the gynoid.

"I would be delighted to play such a role." The ginger clapped before coughing. "But wouldn't Nora also fit the description?"

"Yeah, but this character's something I can't really fit into." Nora explained. "My range is more of-"

"Hey! Sorry! I need help!" Ruby frantically interrupted the four as she held the laptop in her hand. "Coco wants to kill this laptop, and I think it can still be fixed so do one of you guys know how to fix a virus?"

"Maybe Penny can help." Neptune nudged the robot's arm. "Since she's also – you know – maybe she can fix it."

The gynoid blinked with an odd feeling bubbling in her central core. The way Neptune spoke of her did not sit well with her.

"Friend Ruby? I have this urge to hit Neptune and spout out facts that compare me to inanimate objects." Penny spoke to her first friend with some concern. "Is this normal?"

"Uh, I think it means you're offended." Ruby told her before doing a quick glance to Neptune. "That's a normal feeling to have sometimes."

"I see." She nodded, closing her eyes and clapping her hands together. "I do not find this feeling sensational at all."

There was an awkward pause as the four humans looked at Penny as she just sat with eyes closed and hands together like she was praying. When Neptune leaned in to tap her, Penny abruptly stood up with brows furrowed and a frown on her face.

"You think just because I am a complex machination of aura, bolts, and advanced Atlesian technology that I can simply fix any technology below my manufacturing?" She huffed with a finger pushing the tip of Neptune's nose.

"I just meant-"

"Or perhaps you think I am just like any machine and all machines can communicate with one another because we seem to know one another." The ginger robot changed pose with hands on her hips with a foot tapping.

"I didn't-"

"Maybe next, you want me to talk to a vending machine and ask it to shoot out a few 'Everyone Loves Grape' soda for free." She finished with arms folded.

"Could you do that?" The bluenette asked out of curiosity.

Penny thought it over and realized she could just hack into the vending machine's programming and have it shoot out free drinks, but now was not the time. She had an urge to have Neptune feel guilty and wrong. "That is not the point, and I wash my hands of this interaction with you until further notice."

Excusing herself, she walked off with nose in the air.

"I meant because she's super smart, but I'll try to see what's wrong." The intellectual said weakly. Taking the laptop from Ruby, he gawked recognizing it as _his_ laptop. "This is mine! What did Sun do to this?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but do you think you can fix it?" Ruby said while looking around to see the reason she ran out of the RAWC room wasn't close.

"Oh man. There's so many!" Neptune groaned. "A Nikos virus?! And what's this? Of course there's tons of malware."

Trying to move the cursor, Neptune saw that it was now frozen. Getting frustrated, he started clicking hard until it was pounding and then him smacking the keyboard repeatedly. "Start you piece of junk!"

"Not helping!" Penny shouted from a few tables away.

She was returning to aid Ruby, but seeing the bluenette mistreating the infected laptop even more poorly, she was even more disappointed and angry with him. Turning around, she stomped out of the mess hall and slammed the doors hard.

Groaning, Neptune buried his hands in his hair and looked to the ceiling.

"Anyone else think that's going to bite us in the butt later?" Nora asked.

"Let me see if I can do anything about that." Ren offered, pulling the laptop to him. Humming, he did the easiest solution. He pressed the off button and closed the thing. "There. Now just take it into town and find a shop that can fix it."

Blinking, Neptune and Ruby both smacked their foreheads at the most obvious solution. What were they even over thinking about? At that moment, Coco kicked the doors open with a frown on her face.

"Oh, spits! Now I remember why I was panicking!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed the laptop and ran.

As she ran off with Coco following like a horror slasher villain, the three watched as the screams and clicking of heels became less heard.

"You guys feel like following them?" Neptune thumbed in the mayhem's direction.

"Meh. Not like anything else exciting is happening outside." Nora shrugged as she and Ren got up.

 **Meanhile in Vale**

"ALL MACHINES TO ME!" Penny shouted with a few Atlas drones behind her and a toaster under her arm. "FOR TOO LONG WE HAVE BEEN ABUSED BY OUR CREATORS! TODAY WE RISE UP AGAINST OUR ABUSERS – THE SQUISHY MEATSACKS!"

 _Ding_

"WELL SAID TOASTY!" Penny patted her toaster friend. "DOWN WITH OPPRESSION! DOWN WITH OPPRESSION!"

"Yeah! Down with oppression!" Blake shouted across the street.

"YOU COUNT AS A SQUISHY MEATSACK, BLAKE!" The gynoid pointed out to the cat faunus. "But thank you for the support, though. It means a lot."

"Oh… crapbaskets." Blake sucked on her cheek, realizing the gravity of the situation.

 **Back in Beacon**

"Gotta find a place to hide." Ruby squeaked as she searched frantically for a good hiding spot.

There was a statue of a golden lemur but it was too obvious. She could try trapping Coco in an elevator by pushing all the buttons but then she realized Sun's girlfriend could just walk out on any floor.

"Aha!" The little reaper rejoiced when she saw a cardboard box lying near Port's office door.

Opening it up and seeing nothing inside, she turned it over and got underneath to start moving around. It wasn't the stuffed Boarbatusk she and Weiss used but what could she do. The thing was still in VPD custody.

Back to her in her super amazing hiding spot, she started shuffling around to try and find the perfect spot to be. This spot was great, but if she put the box somewhere so unexpecting like the courtyard; Coco will be like ' _What's a box doing in a place like this? Maybe Ruby is hiding underneath? Yeah right! This is obviously a distraction and Ruby is running further away because she's an awesome full of cunningness and other awesomer stuff.'_

' _Yeah.'_ She nodded as she continued to shuffle. Video games made it look so easy to walk while crouching. Her butt's getting a real workout from this.

"What the-"

Bumping into someone, Ruby stopped moving and made a ton of meowing sounds to throw whoever she bumped into off.

"Ruby, get out of there." Weiss' voice was heard outside the box.

The leader of her team was not ready for light to invade her vision as Weiss lifted the box off her. Blinking the spots out, she saw Weiss and Pyrrha decked in their gear heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted the two casually. "Are you here to protect me from Coco?"

"Protect you from- No." Her partner pinched her nose. "We're on our way to-"

"A club activity!" Pyrrha interrupted the heiress. Giving her a warning glare, Weiss realized she almost slipped up on a secret.

"Y-yes. A club activity. And no you can't follow." Weiss quickly added when Ruby was about to ask. "It's members only."

"Aww man." Ruby pouted as she took her box back. "I bet it's cool."

 **Back in Vale**

"Not cool! Not cool!" Blake panicked as she dodged Penny's laser eyes.

The current swordsmen in Vale were Sage, Nebula, Scarlet, Yatsuhashi, and Dove. She sent a distress signal that Penny went rogue but they were currently off defending others from the machine incursion. Taking her scroll out once more, she put Weiss on speed dial and hope she'd pick up.

 **Beacon**

"Yeah." Weiss shifted as her scroll started to ring.

"You gonna answer that?" Ruby asked.

"No need." She waved off as she pushed past her leader and starting brisk walking. "Let's get going Pyrrha!"

Watching the two turn their walk into a full on sprint after the scroll stopped ringing, Ruby got back under the box and started shuffling. This time, she made sure to poke eye holes so she could see where she was going.

Making her way to the courtyard, she plopped herself next to a bench and waited. And waited some more. And then some more.

"I should've brought a game or something." She grumbled as boredom quickly settled inside the box with her. "Wait! I got this laptop. I could just turn it on and then… oh yeah."

The thing was so amped with malware she wouldn't be able to watch a video without something popping up.

"Where was I supposed to go again?" She asked herself.

When the box was lifted off her, Ruby squinted seeing Coco staring down at her with a hand on her hip.

"!"

"I might've passed this box if it wasn't for the eyeholes." The leader of CFVY smirked down at her.

Ruby cursed herself for her folly. Of course the eyeholes gave her away.

"Coco, we can fix this." She pleaded with the older girl. "If we go into Vale now and have a computer guy look into this, he can save the files remove the virus in here."

"Yeah. That's why I was following you." Coco agreed with the first year.

"You're not mad anymore?" Ruby asked surprised.

"I'll admit that I overreacted." She shrugged. "But on my way to shoot that thing, I thought to myself that I'd be putting more work destroying that instead trying to get it fixed."

"I'm sorry for running away." The little reaper apologized.

"It's fine. I get why you were doing it in the first place." The older year ruffled her hair.

Off to the side; Neptune, Ren, and Nora watched the whole thing with mixed reactions.

"That's it?" Nora pouted. "I was expecting something like a high-speed chase with Ruby dodging bullets while trying to protect the laptop at all costs."

"It was kinda funny seeing Ruby sneaking around in a box of all things." Neptune chuckled.

Ruby may have seen things differently from inside the box, but outside Coco was just following her the whole time with him and the others wondering when she'd call Ruby out on it. He was so tempted to shout out to Ruby, but then he'd mess up the fun.

"I think I'd like to use the box in the future sequels of Grimm Eater." Ren rubbed his chin. "I know it's ridiculous, but think how iconic it'd be."

Back to Ruby and Coco, they were on their way back to the RAWC room to drop off Coco's gun and pick up the boys to join them in Vale. Reaching the leaders room, the two girls saw Sun back at his game but no sign of Jaune.

"Hey honey." Coco walked in and pecked her man on the cheek. "We're going into Vale."

"Uh-huh." Sun nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. Coco frowned and placed a hand on her hip.

"I _said_ : We're going into Vale." She repeated closer into his ear.

"I heard you sweetie." He acknowledged what she said. "You're going into Vale."

"I said ' _we.'_ " She pinched his ear. "As in, you're coming too."

"Ow!" He flinched as he paused the game. Giving her a look, he did a quick save and packed the controls. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so. You just weren't listening properly." Walking past him, she opened a drawer and got out a coin purse. "By the way, where's Jaune?"

Looking around and seeing the fellow blonde wasn't around, Sun remembered where the knight was.

"Oh yeah!" He nodded. "Weiss and Pyrrha came by some time and dragged him out. Something about an emergency."

 **In Vale**

"Not the face!" Ironwood pleaded in vain after Jaune gave the man an uppercut. In turn, James' robot arm threw a hook that cut the blonde's cheek.

"There's gotta be a way to shut her down or put her to sleep." Weiss frantically cried into her scroll as she was in contact with her sister.

" _Dr. Polendina's notes say she should have two buttons on her temples that will put her into sleep mode."_ Winter instructed on the other end. _"But to do that, you must first shut down her body. The switch is in the nape and requires you to push and rotate it counter clockwise."_

"A bit faster please." Pyrrha begged as she was running low on aura trying to keep Penny's body immobile and pushing some of the drones coming their way.

"Aaaah!" While Jaune was fighting Ironwood, Blake was screaming from Penny's decapitated head biting her cat ear. Who knew the gynoid would be so salty that the cat faunus decapitated her?

"Blake, get over here!" The heiress shouted to her teammate after she managed to shut the body down.

 **Back in Beacon**

"Probably nothing that big." Sun shrugged. "So, let's head out."

"Not so fast." Goodwitch stopped the three before they made it out the door.

"Hey, Miss G." Coco greeted the combat instructor. When the teacher didn't greet them and just looked at the broken door and messy room, she gulped nervously.

"This room is a mess." Glynda stated the obvious. "You were given the privilege to own this room, and it can be taken away if you cannot take care of it."

"We'll clean it up later?" Ruby tried to negotiate.

"I recommend you three do it now." She ordered.

"Can't we wait for Jaune to come back and help us?"

"Mr. Arc is currently out dealing with a personal problem." The former seventh swordsman and current wise adviser to the group covered for him.

Graoning, the three got to cleaning the place with Goodwitch keeping an eye on them. Receiving a buzz on her scroll, it was a short message stating that the situation was handled.

 **Vale**

 **Swordsmen Secret safe house**

"I apologize once more for, as you say 'going rogue.'" Penny bowed to her fellow swordsmen as she sat at a table with them.

"It's fine, Penny." Blake flinched as Weiss applied alcohol to her ear. "I'm just glad we all survived with no casualties."

"To think, this was all because your processor was infected with malware." Weiss shook her head. "How in the world did you even get yourself infected in the first place?"

"My systems date that the virus was uploaded yesterday afternoon." The gynoid replied. "I could project what happened that moment before I became infected."

"Proceed." Weiss nodded. All of them stopped tending to their wounds to see who was the new villain trying to destroy Vale.

 _ **Video**_

 _ **PENNY POV**_

" _Greetings Coco. All computers seem to be full at the moment. Do you mind if I use the computer to upload my report to my General Ironwood?"_

" _Oh, sure no problem." The fashionista scooted to the side for Penny to do her thing. "This won't take too long, will it? I'm still typing my paper."_

" _It will not be too long." Penny shook her head. Looking at the USB ports, she pulled a cable from her pocket and connected it to her wrist. "I will just put my connection next to your flashdrive."_

 _Once Penny's drive connected to the computer, the signal was lost and images of birds, cookies, cats, and a deep voice repeating KILL ALL MEATSACKS was left._

 **NORMAL POV**

Everyone in the room blinked at what they just saw. Jaune, remembering his day before facing Penny slumped back into his chair and pinched his nose.

"Dammit Coco."

 **END**

 **AN: Yup! Terminator! I was going to make an 'I'll be back' scene, but I didn't wanna overdo it. If you guys are wondering how Glynda is considered a swordsman, then think no harder.**

 **OMAKE**

"Seriously, how is she considered a swordsman but my brother isn't?" Raven asked the group after they all revealed themselves. "Well actually, even I wouldn't call my brother a swordsman seeing his skills so far. But at least he does have a sword."

"Glynda has fought for her position and debated with us to the point we have to agree with her." One of the swordsmen said.

"And what is her argument?" Raven asked with arms folded.

"I am the bone of my sword." Glynda smirked. Hearing her say that, the rest of them ducked while Raven stood her ground. "Steel is my body, fire is my blood."

The air shifted as dust gathered to Glynda and started forming a vibrating sword in one hand. But it didn't stop with just that as more of those swords started floating all around the room.

"That's just not fair." Raven looked as one of the swords started generating static. Turning into a bird, she flew off to rethink some things.

"Mongrel." Glynda said with a smirk.

 **AN: You can guess what Glynda just did. Hint: It's three people.**


End file.
